The Proposal and the Kitty
by KingofKings619
Summary: Sho's got some surprises for Millianna. (Millianna X Sho).


The Proposal and the Kitty

"Sho-kun, where are we going?" Millianna asked Sho as they were driving. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes, Millia-chan.," Sho said. "Myaaaaa! Why can't you tell me?" Millianna said. "Because, it's a surprise and I don't want you to anything about it until we get there other than the fact that it'll change both our lives forever," Sho said with a huge smile on his face.

"Myaaaaa! I want to know! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Millianna begged with that cute cat face with the big eyes and tiny tears that always got her anything she wanted from Sho. It took every ounce of willpower Sho had to keep from giving in to his girlfriend's cute face. Sho just smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice try, Millia-chan. You're just gonna have to wait," Sho said as she petted her head. Millianna slumped in her seat in defeat.

After five minutes, Sho stopped and took out a blindfold. "Millia-chan, we're close to your surprise, but I need you to wear this," Sho asked as he held up the blindfold so she could see it. "Myaaaaa! Why do I have to wear that, Sho-kun?" Millianna asked. "Do you want to spoil your surprise?" Sho asked. "YES!" Millianna yelled. "Sorry, Millia-chan, but you'll have to wait a couple of minutes. Now, put this on," Sho said as he helped Millianna put the blindfold on.

After a minute of walking, they came across a flight of stairs. "OK, Millia-chan. We have to go on the stairs, so hold my hand as I help you down," Sho said as he reached for her hand. But, Millianna and Sho tripped and fell to the bottom. "Oh my God. Millia-chan, I am so sorry!" Sho said as she helped her up and dusted the sand off of her with his hands. "It's OK, Sho-kun," Millianna said as she was being helped up by Sho. "We shouldn't have used the stairs! You're not hurt are you?" Sho asked with concern. He didn't wait for an answer as he lifted up her arms to find bruises. "I'm fine, Sho-kun. Let's go," Millianna said as she got up and started walking. "Oh, yeah!" Sho said as he jogged to catch up to her.

**2 minutes later...**

"OK, Millia-chan, take off the blindfold," Sho said excitedly. When Millianna took off the blindfold, she was treated to the beautiful sight of a sunset beach. "Sho-kun, why are we here?" Millianna asked, still in awe of the amazing sight. "I…I…I wanted to ask you something important," Sho answered blushing and nervous. "What is it, Sho-kun?" Millianna said getting excited. "Millia-chan, being with you for the past six years has honestly been the best time of my life. I want to feel like this every day for the rest of my life. And, I know that you do too. I love you, Millia-chan. I love you more than anything. So, I wanted to ask…" Sho said before he got down on one knee and brought out a little black box.

"Millia-chan, will you marry me?" Sho said as he opened the box, revealing a golden ring with a sapphire diamond in the shape of a cat head. Millianna was left with her jaw agape. Sho was staying down until he heard an answer. Millianna then pounced on him and smothered him with kisses. "Myaaaaa! Yes, Sho-kun! Oh yes, I will marry you," Millianna said while putting the ring on her finger. Sho smiled as he started crying tears of joy. "You don't know how happy you've made me, Millia-chan," Sho said as he was crying. "I've wanted this for so long, Sho-kun," Millianna admitted with tears started to form in her eyes. Millianna and Sho then got pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. Their clothes began to fall off, and they spent three hours having sex on the beach.

**Three hours later…**

When Sho and Millianna got into the car, Sho dropped a bombshell. "You know, Millianna, you have one more gift heading your way when we get home," Sho said with a smile. Millianna's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard that. "Myaaaaa! Really, Sho-kun. First a ring and sex on the beach, now another present? You're absolutely spoiling me, Sho-kun," Millianna said with excitement on her face and in her voice. "We're almost home, and trust me, you'll love this gift," Sho said with a sincere smile.

**At their apartment…**

As Sho and Millianna got into their apartment, Millianna held Sho's hand, and smiled. "So, what did you get me now, Sho-kun," Millianna said with sparkles in her eyes. "Well, do you remember what you said about you not being able to have kids due to…that bastard priest from the Tower of Heaven?" Sho asked, getting angry when he mentioned the priest. Millianna's smile also disappeared when she remembered that day. All she had done was ask for more food, and she was taken to a punishment room by one of the priests and was raped instead of the usual brutal whippings. It damaged her ovaries so bad, that the doctor told her that she'll never be able to have kids.

"…Yeah…" Millianna said in a quiet and depressed tone. "Well, I got the next best thing," Sho said as he led her to the bedroom. When Millianna saw what was in the room, her jovial mood returned. In the room, there was a little cat, whose fur was the same color as Millianna's hair, and it had a choker on its neck with a bell like Millianna. "Myaaaaa! Sho-kun, she's absolutely adorable. You got her for me?" Millianna said while she picked up the cat and started rubbing her head. "No, for us. She can be like our child. So, what did you want to name her?" Sho asked. Millianna looked at her ring, and smiled. "I'll name her…Sapphire. Because her eyes are blue like a sapphire, like the crystal in my wedding ring," Millianna said as she dragged Sho to their bed room. "I like the name, but why are we in bed?" Sho asked when they lied down in the bed. "I'm tired. A lot of good stuff happened today, and I want to be fully rested so I can enjoy it to the fullest tomorrow. I love you, Sho-kun," Millianna said as she kissed him on the lips. Sho returned the kiss. "I love you too, Millia-chan."

**The End**


End file.
